ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne
|founding= |founders= Steven Ramos |closure= |cause= |industry= Service |hq= |cover= |notablepeople= Steven Ramos |products= Race Track Events, Track Maintenance |revenue= |opincome= |netincome= |totalassets= |totalequity= |employees= |subsiduaries=Race Cars Distribute, RaTec Motorsport Engineering |parent= Wayne & Ramos Incorporated |footnotes= }} =Races= Legends Challenge ;Race Costs: *Vehicle price (Legends Ford / Chevy Coupe): $25,000 *Sign-up into the series (covers all races): $5,000 *Sign-up processing fee: $500 *Grand Total = $30,500 ;Race Prize: *$250,000 ;Car Specifications Legends car racing *Cost: depends on where it is purchased *Wheelbase: 73.00 in (1,854 mm) *Overall width: 60.00 in (1,524 mm) *Overall length: 10 ft 6 in (3,200 mm) *Height: 46 in (1,168 mm) *Engine: Yamaha 1250cc (sealed) or 1200cc (open) *Horsepower: 140 hp (100 kW) *Weight: 1,300 lb (590 kg). with driver *Tires: 205/60R13 Federal SS595 (pavement) *American Racer 13 inch (dirt) *Wheels: width: 7" / diameter: 13" *Suspension: coil over with Bilstein shocks *Frame: full tubeframe with integral rollcage *Harness: FIA-approved five-point ;Available body stylesAvailable body styles *1934 Chevrolet Coupe *1934 Ford Sedan *1934 Ford Coupe *1937 Chevrolet Sedan *1937 Dodge Coupe *1937 Ford Sedan *1937 Ford Coupe *1937 Chevrolet Coupe *1937 Dodge Sedan *1940 Ford Coupe Bandolero Race Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize *$100,000 ;Car Specifications Specifications *wheelbase: 70" *overall width: 47" *overall length: 10' 9" *height: 34" *engine: Briggs & Stratton Vangard (sealed) *displacement: 570cc *horsepower: comes with 13 horsepower before dynoed *weight: 750 pounds *tires: 7" X 12" BF Goodrich Tires Spec Racing *wheels: 6" Spec Racing Wheel *suspension: coil over shocks *frame: full tubeframe with rollcage Thunder Roadster Racing Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize *$100,000 ;Car SpecificationsThunder Roadster *Wheelbase 96.00" *Overall Width 61.00" *Overall Length 14' 3" *Height 44" *Engine Yamaha 1250cc (sealed) Water Cooled *Weight 1500 lbs. w/driver minimum *Tires 880 Racing Hoosier 26.5/8.0-15 *Wheels 8" wide / 15" in diameter *Suspension Bilstein Shocks *Front: Coil Over Independent *Rear: Coil Over *Frame Full Tubeframe With Winston Cup Type 1 1/2" .095 D.O.M. tubing *Brakes Front: Disc / Rear: Disc *Exhaust Factory Tuned With Muffler *Cooling Complete Water Cooled System *Gauges Recall/Memory Tach, Oil Pressure and oil Temperature Gauges *Safety G-Force Five-Point Harness, Window Nets, and Arm Restraints *Driver Comfort Richardson Racing Seat *Body Full Fiberglass *Fuel Cell Five Gallon Steel Fuel Safe *SCCA Option Now Available Dirt Modified Racing Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize *$50,000 ;Car SpecificationsDirt Modified *Wheel Base 74.00" *Overall Width 69.00" *Overall Length 10' 4" *Height 58" *Engine 1250 cc Water Cooled Yamaha Engine *Horsepower 140+ *Weight 1,000 lbs with full fuel cell and no driver *Wheels Aluminum Spline 15" Bead Lock Rear Wheels *10.5" Wide Right Rear Wheel *8" Rear Wheel *13" Front Wheels *Suspension 7" Bilstein Shocks *Frame Full Tube Frame *Harness G-Force Five-Point D1SA Driftsport League Vehicles Required for the D1SA Driftsport League: Must be an car with four wheels that can meet the rules and requirements. ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $150,000 Grand National Drags ;Race Costs: *Sign-up into the series (covers all races) for Open Class: $2,000 *Sign-up into the series (covers all races) for Street Modified: $3,500 *Sign-up into the series (covers all races) for Pro Modified: $4,500 *Sign-up processing fee: $1,000 ;Race Prizes $180,000 Per an Class Winner Figure 8 Racing Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $200,000 Demolition Derby Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $36,000 Freestyle Motorcross Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $120,000 Motorcross Racing Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $100,000 Motorcycle Racing Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $1,000,000 Sprint Kart Racing Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $10,000 Endurance Kart Racing Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $20,000 Speedway Kart Racing Logo TBA ;Race Costs: *TBA ;Race Prize $30,000 Track Locations Location: Forum Street/St. Anthony Street Track Type: Various Location: Interstate 89, Fallen Tree Track Type: Drifting Location: Bone County airstrip Track Type: Drag Racing =External Links= #Challonge =References= Category:Faction Category:Wayne & Ramos Sub-Companies